Intriga Desmedida
by Vivitace
Summary: Recuerdos de un amor del pasado, decisiones que cambiaron una historia, intrigas y juegos del destino. Edward Cullen pensó haberlo superado pero solo bastó la esencia de su perfume para ir en busca de una explicación. ¿Encontrará lo que busca?


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y esta es una especie de adaptación de una peli que vi, aunque a excepción de lo obvio la historia en su mayoría esta siendo escrita por mis deditos y mi cabecita. haha

Por cierto la canción de inspiración para el capitulo es Sleepwalker by Adam Lambert

Espero les guste, es mi primer pinino de Fic! Bienvenidos!

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Y ahí estaba yo, entrando a Tiffany, una de las joyerías que me quedaba camino al aeropuerto, hoy partía a otro de los viajes de negocios de la creciente empresa para la que trabajaba.

Estaba acostumbrado a ello, ya sea el par de horas que me significaba un viaje desde Chicago a Boston, como las ocho horas de Chicago a Los Angeles, me daba lo mismo; la responsabilidad de cumplir con la oficina era lo primordial, aunque detestaba volar durante largas horas.

Estaba seguro que actualmente tenía una buena vida, un buen trabajo al ser socio de una empresa que me permitía vivir bastante acomodado, una carrera en crecimiento y una hermosísima novia con la que llevaba casi un año, para la que en este mismo rato estaba buscando el anillo de compromiso adecuado.

Tanya realmente era una mujer grandiosa en toda la extensión de la palabra, tan segura de si misma, siempre dispuesta a dar amor, entregada, fuerte, emprendedora. Era imposible sentirse solo cuando ella se encontraba a tan solo pocos kilómetros a la redonda. Supongo que reunía todas las características para convertirse en la esposa ideal o eso creo.

Nos conocimos en la compañía, cuando Cullen-Hale Investments estaba en sus inicios. Trabajamos en un par de proyectos juntos y aunque era una mujer hermosa con un cuerpo de infarto, mentiría si dijera que fui yo quien intentó acercarse a ella... Simplemente no me interesaba eso del amor, entregar tu corazón para que en el momento menos pensado pueda ser pisoteado... No, definitivamente eso no era lo mío.

Pese a ello, al cabo de poco tiempo me brindó una amistad sincera y desinteresada, mostrándome que era alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente. No fue fácil pues con mucho esfuerzo, dadas mis innumerables negativas, ella se fue ganando de a poco mi cariño, emprendiendo el camino de conocernos y llegar a querernos.

Ella merecía el cielo, por esa razón me encontraba aquí buscando hacerla feliz con el compromiso que sabia tanto deseaba; aunque lo que no sabía a ciencia cierta era si yo estaba preparado para ello, pero total, ella me daba el equilibrio que buscaba y necesitaba en mi vida, por que no hacerlo?

—Puedo ayudarle en algo caballero o ya se decidió por alguna joya en especial? —me preguntó un señor de edad avanzada que se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador.

—En realidad estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso para mi novia, pero la verdad no tengo idea que pueda gustarle.

—Oh ya veo! Bueno en base a mi experiencia y a estas canas —sonreí frente al ademán de aquel hombre de señalar su cabellera blanca— le contaré un secreto, la mejor manera de escoger el anillo perfecto es intentar retratar sus sentimientos hacia esa persona amada en este pedacito de joya —asentí viéndome envuelto en continuar observando los aros con piedras preciosas.

Al cabo de 30 minutos seguía sin escoger nada, como retratar sentimientos?... Estoy seguro que alguna vez lo había hecho y lo irónico es que lo había hecho a través de la mejor forma, la fotografía, había plasmado con el lente de una cámara el amor, la pasión, la entrega, había trasmitido mucho más que eso a través de las imágenes, pero eso era algo que no quería volver a hacer... mi presente es diferente… Tanya era mi novia, la quería y ya.. Para qué había que pensarlo tanto, hablar de retratos y demás cosas, por tanto no perdí mas tiempo decidiéndome por uno de los primeros anillos que había visto; le facilité mi tarjeta de crédito y cuanto antes salí de aquel local.

— oOoOoOo —

Al llegar al hotel de Boston, me acerqué a la recepción para registrarme, sin embargo a diferencia de todas las veces que había estado allí anteriormente, noté que había muchas mas personas de lo habitual en los pasillos.

—Buenas noches Señor, Bienvenido al Fairmont Copley Plaza. En que puedo ayudarle? —me dijo la recepcionista.

—Buenas noches, tengo una reservación a nombre de Edward Cullen.

—Con mucho gusto Sr. Cullen, permítame un minuto por favor.

Me registré rápidamente con la intención de ir a mi habitación para descansar un poco y luego poder comer algo en el restaurante del hotel ya que estaba exhausto después del corto viaje y aquel par de reuniones que había tenido con los directivos de ciertas compañías de las que estamos por adquirir un paquete de acciones; sin embargo me incomodó el hecho de ver tanta gente, lo que significaba que probablemente me tocaría pedir servicio al cuarto para poder comer tranquilamente. Al parecer la recepcionista notó mi leve inconformidad por lo que de inmediato me dijo.

—Le pedimos mil disculpas por el ambiente conmocionado del hotel el día de hoy Sr. Cullen, lo que sucede es que estamos a full esta semana pues se está realizando en nuestras instalaciones una Convención Literaria Internacional de prometedores y reconocidos jóvenes escritores; siendo específicamente el día de hoy el coctel de Preclausura.

Me quedé pensativo frente a lo que me dijo la recepcionista, pero de inmediato le indiqué no habría problema retirándome hacia los ascensores, no obstante mis ojos instintivamente comenzaron a escrutar a cada unos de los rostros que se encontraban cerca y mi mente irreflexivamente comenzó a generar cuestionamientos internos; una convención literaria?, jóvenes escritores dijo? De donde serán? Y la más importante de mis interrogantes, Estará ella aquí? … Diablos! sí definitivamente estaba desvariando, probablemente ella siga en el extranjero, tenga su vida resuelta como yo intentaba conseguir cada día, pero pese a ello ya estaba resignado a recordarla por breves momentos casi todos los días. Recuerdo como intenté odiarla con todas mis fuerzas después de lo que pasó, pero después de haber derramado tantas lágrimas de impotencia, tristeza y sufrimiento supe que jamás lograría hacerlo… muy dentro de mí siempre me negué al hecho de que no me amara, tal vez en vano me mentalicé a que ella tuvo razones de peso, aunque la realidad, los hechos y la situación me dijeran otra cosa, esperaba, que decir esperar, necesitaba algún día poder entenderlo.

Así, al cabo de dos días que estuve de regreso en Chicago ya estaba frente a una nueva semana de arduo trabajo en la oficina, se avecinaba un nuevo viaje de negocios, en esta ocasión cinco días a China para tratar con nuevos inversionistas muy interesados en la corporación.

La noche previa al día del viaje, Tanya se había quedado a dormir en mi apartamento. Me agradaba los días en que lo hacía, sin embargo no había tomado la decisión de pedirle se mudara conmigo, justamente porque tenía dudas con respecto al estar preparado para ello… pero porque seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ya lo había decidido, no sólo con respecto a la mudanza si no al acto de pedirle que sea mi esposa. El anillo ya reposaba más de una semana en el cajón de mi closet y sólo esperaba un momento de…. ¿valentía? para proponérselo.

—Buenos días mi amor —me dijo Tanya al levantarse y darme un tierno beso en los labios. —mientras te duchas te prepararé un rico desayuno, al estar varios días entre chinitos seguramente extrañaras unos buenos hotcakes con miel de maple!.

—Ni que lo digas! Pero con el apretado itinerario que tendré, espero ni sentir los días que me esperan allá. Gracias amor por preocuparte de todas formas!

—Sabes que te amo y que te voy a extrañar muchísimo, verdad? —volvió a darme un beso. Así era Tanya, siempre cariñosa —y a qué hora finalmente Angela te reservó el vuelo Eddy? Pudo hacerlo para después del almuerzo con los directivos de Magnus & Co.?

—Si amor, el vuelo sale a las cinco pm así que sin problemas podremos reunirnos a negociar con ellos. Supongo que vamos juntos desde la oficina, porque Emmett va directamente ya que estará cerca al rededor de la una pm. Es en la "Bella Italia" cierto? —le pregunté.

—Si, es allí mismo, pero no podremos ir juntos amor, a última hora me tocó acompañar a Emmett a cerrar la negociación con Walter Brown, así que ambos te alcanzaremos en el restaurante. Por cierto amor no olvides que esta semana que estarás ausente me quedaré aquí en tu apartamento porque mañana comienzan con la restauración de la pintura del mío.

— Ok amor, no te preocupes quédate cuanto desees, esta también es tu casa —me acerqué a darle un beso en la frente y me dirigí al baño para comenzar con la rutina diaria e irnos para la oficina.

La mañana pasó sin ninguna novedad; con Angela, mi secretaria, ultimamos algunos detalles con respecto al viaje, faltaba solo hablar con Jasper, mi gran amigo y socio también de la compañía, con quien tenía programado la estadía en China para decirle a qué hora nos veríamos en el aeropuerto.

—Listo para nuestra aventura oriental? —Entró diciendo Jasper a mi despacho haciendo sorna de lo mal que me caían esos cambios de horarios.

—Muy gracioso, pero no creo que tu estés muy feliz con eso de ir al otro lado del mundo dejando a tu siamesa aquí en Chicago —me hizo una mueca divertida al saber que me refería a su prometida Alice y solté una carcajada.

Alice era la otra mitad de Jasper y de paso muy buena amiga mía. La conocí en Nueva York mientras vivía allí, había sido yo quien los presentó, como decirlo, aquello fue amor a primera vista. No acababa de decir sus nombres pero ellos ya estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro. Me alegraba que personas que eran tan importantes en mi vida fueran felices. Alice siempre había estado para mi, fue ella quien me ayudó cuando era todo un recién llegado a la ciudad de NY, notando que aparte de mi equipaje había llevado maletas repletas de tristeza, no permitiéndome que me hundiera en el dolor, empujándome y hasta obligándome a seguir adelante dejando atrás aquella historia de hace ya tres años que ella conocía a la perfección.

—Bueno no entremos en detalles que en todo caso tu también iras sin tu novia, por lo que te tendré para mi solito —bromeaba Jasper sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—Eres un payaso, lo sabías? En fin, nos vemos en el aeropuerto a las 4pm, ahora me voy porque tengo un almuerzo con los de Magnus & Co y quiero llegar puntual ya que tal vez Emmett y Tanya tengan algo de retraso, Brown se puso medio selectivo con ciertas cláusulas del contrato a último momento.

— Ok socio, a las 4pm entonces — y con eso salió de mi oficina.

Las calles de Chicago estaban atestadas de tráfico, por más que el taxista hacía sus esfuerzos por llegar a tiempo, ya llagaba con diez minutos de retraso. A penas estuvimos a un par de cuadras de donde me dirigía, el auto seguía detenido sin poder avanzar, opté por pagarle al taxista y llegar a pie hasta el restaurante italiano. A medida que iba avanzando a paso firme me di cuenta que el trafico se debía a un par de carros que estaban en doble columna fuera del lugar obstaculizando la vía, pasé rápidamente por en medio de ellos cuando fui detenido estrepitosamente por un brazo y alguien que gritó mi nombre. Me giré de inmediato para confrontar al intruso pero buena fue la sorpresa a encontrarme a Seth, mi gran amigo. Aunque manteníamos algo de contacto cuando me mudé a Nueva York lo cierto es que habíamos hecho lugar a la ingratitud perdiendo comunicación, siendo meses en donde no nos habíamos hablado.

—Edwaaaaaard! —volvió a gritar Seth, dándome un abrazo y golpeando mi espalda con fuerza— esto es de no creerlo hermano, a los años!

—Seth cómo estás? Que alegría verte! —dije respondiéndole el abrazo fraternalmente.

—Pero qué diablos haces aquí?, estás de visita en la ciudad? Negocios, ya sé mujeres? Habla bribón! Porque si es así no es posible que no me hayas contactado para ir a atacar juntos —me carcajeé frente a sus insinuaciones, no había cambiado nada.

—Pues déjame desilusionarte querido amigo, me mudé a Chicago hace seis meses más o menos —abrió los ojos de la sorpresa— así es y no me mires así, he regresado!

—Eso si que es una verdadera sorpresa —de pronto fuimos interrumpidos por los gritos de los conductores de los vehículos contiguos, no puede ser, me dije a mi mismo, Seth era uno de los idiotas que tenía su auto en doble fila impidiendo la circulación de los automotores…

—Cielos Seth por que no me sorprende! —le dije riéndome.

—Cállate Cullen, mejor toma mi tarjeta, espero me llames esta noche para irnos de copas a festejar tu regreso.

—Listo Clearwater, espera, espera esta noche no puedo, estoy saliendo en la tarde para China, pero regreso el Viernes, te llamo al llegar.

—Ok, ok ahora me largo antes que me ajusticien conductores impacientes! Nos vemos hermano! —de la mano nos despedimos rápidamente.

Al voltearme recordé que iba tarde a la reunión de negocios, pero al llegar a la mesa reservada me percaté que los directivos de Magnus recién se estaban acomodando en sus asientos, agradecí al cielo y me acerqué a saludarlos.

La reunión iba viento en popa, estábamos negociando pautas importantes cuando por obra divina llegaron Emmett y Tanya para reforzar todos los puntos de discusión. Antes de alcanzar el café ya habíamos cerrado el trato con la compañía amiga, por lo que el ambiente se tornó mucho más relajado.

Tanya quien estaba a lado mío, me extendió discretamente su brazo por debajo de la mesa, entregándome algo en la mano, se acerco a mi oído para decirme mediante susurros que al salir apurado de la oficina había olvidado sobre mi escritorio la píldora para dormir q usaría en el avión; por lo que al recibir la llamada de Angela avisándole, optó por pasar a la farmacia para traerme una, conocedora perfectamente de cuanto detestaba los vuelos de tantas horas de duración.

Me excusé unos minutos para realizar una llamada desde la cabina telefónica del restaurante por efectos de privacidad, pues tenía que comunicarme con un cliente y referirme a porcentajes de negociación que no era adecuado mencionarlo con público ajeno al tema presente.

Sin embargo al acercarme hacia el cuartillo privado del teléfono, me percaté que estaba ocupado, a través del rectángulo de vidrio esmerilado de la puerta podía ver que alguien se encontraba allí; pero no se podía identificar de quien se trataba ya que ese tipo de vidrio es aquel que distorsiona la imagen, aunque sabes que la persona está ahí.

En fin, al parecer se iba a tardar un poco así que me resolví por entrar al baño, que era la puerta contigua para aprovechar en tomarme la píldora y evitar tener problemas de sueño en el avión.

Frente al espejo me tomé la pastilla con agua del grifo, cuando casi quedé estupefacto por el sonido que alcancé a escuchar.

— _No Jacob, te he dicho que NOOO! Entiéndelo esto se ACABOOO!_

Esa voz! Yo conocía demasiado bien esa voz, estaba en shock, me quedé absorto, congelado sobre mis pies sin saber de donde provinieron aquellas palabras… fue en ese siguiente minuto donde me percaté de los ruidos surgían de la rejilla en la parte de arriba de la pared del baño, a donde conectaba?, hacia donde?… al cuartillo de la cabina telefónica… no sé como reaccioné y en un par de zancadas estuve frente a aquella puerta, sin pensarlo mis manos nerviosas ya estaban alrededor de la perilla, la cual giré con violencia, resultado de mi conmoción y lo que me golpeó al abrir la puerta no tuvo nombre.

* * *

Upsss lo mas importante, los agradecimientos jeje Muchas muchas gracias a mis Betas Isita22 y Lanenisita, ellas son mis Twipervs maravillosas, sin olvidarme de Magymc la twipervs exiliada pero no por eso menos querida.

Pensé que jamás me animaría a escribir algo pero la Nenis y excelentes autoras *Twiautoras mágicas* como yo las llamo, tales como Partisan11, L´amelie, NaobiChang, Betzacosta, BelieverCullen entre otras han sido **MI VERDADERA INSPIRACION**, gracias por compartir su talento con el. mundo


End file.
